Pheonix Tears
by Queenofthebloodmoon
Summary: Kira is an ancient that was sold of to the inu's and the deal was that if a western prince wanted to mate her she would have no choice. Good story read it and my first story... you decide if it should be a sessh/oc or inu/oc...
1. Chapter 1

**My first story yay! First heres some info on my oc!**

**Name: Kira**

**Looks: About 13 with long brown hair and green eyes.**

**Description: She's from modern America and travels through any time and space. She is a phoenix demon but stays in hiding as she travels to feudal era Japan and gets stuck there. More will be revealed on the way because I got no info left sorry!...**

* * *

"**AAAAGGGHHH!" **_**Icky, icky, slimy.**_** First I should introduce myself. My name is Kira and I'm a phoenix demon. "Ouch..." oh yea the bugs. **

**Sadly the one thing I hate and am afraid of the most in this world is any form of bug. Within minutes I was covered in the waspy like things. That was the moment I heard someone yell "Iron reaver, soul stealer!"**

**

* * *

My ears pricked as I heard a scream and a few crashes from the forest. "Inuyasha are you okay?" I sniffed the air and looked over at kagome. "Someone's in danger." With that I ran out to the forest. We walked up to the sight of a hoard of saimyosho surrounding and swarming to something that was blocked from view.**

"**Iron reaver, soul stealer!" "Hit the mark!" "Hiraikostu!" We watched as the insects dispersed leaving behind a person hiding under a red cape that faded to orange as it neared the hood. Whoever was in the cape stood up but fell over. **

**I ran and caught it as it stood up again and brought down the hood. We all gasped at the sight under the hood. There stood a young girl with light brown hair that went to her waist and strange green eyes.**

"**Thank you." Next thing we knew, Miroku was holding her hands. "Why my beautiful maiden, will you bear my child?" She looked down with a sad look on her face. **

"**I can't even if I wanted to…" SLAP! Sango looked over at her while Miroku was passed out. "What's your name?" The girl looked up. "Kira, the phoenix tear." **

**I looked up as they introduced themselves. "I am kagome and this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha." All the sudden I was scared. "I…I…Inu…Inuyasha? L…like the late W...Western l...Lords s…son?" He looked at me "Yea, so?" then his face changed and I could tell he smelled my scent. Before I knew it I was held against a tree with his face extremely close to mine. "What do you mean 'can't even if you wanted to'?" I started shaking. "W…well I met I..Inu...Inukami and wa…was sold t…to any Inu d…de…demon of the r…royal bloodline o…of the western I…Inu's who wa…wants to ma...Mate me…"**

* * *

**So what's gonna happen? Ill post soon as I can? Should I make this a Sesshomaru/oc or Inuyasha/oc? I'm thinking sesshy.**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own inuyasha…

* * *

I looked up to see one of the females scolding Inuyasha. " Inuyasha! You don't just demand an explanation.!" That's when I felt it. A low rumbling in the earth that was heading our way. Apparently the others sensed it and Sango ran to me and said, "Its Inuyashas half brother, Sesshomaru."

**And at that same moment he came into the clearing with an emotionless face and scanned the area looking for something and they landed on inuyasha. Stepping forward he spoke. "Inuyasha, where is that scent from." **

**

* * *

{Sessh's pov}**

**The scent was intriguing, Fire and Rain. Looking through the hanyous group I spotted someone new and that person was the source of the scent.**

**

* * *

{No ones pov}**

**Sesshomaru looked at Kira and he silently circled her as her eyes narrowed. Her cloak covered her body as the wind slightly picked up. "Lower your winds, Phoenix." Her voice rang out and the winds got even stronger. "I do not take orders from the likes of you." Was her answer.**

**Before anything could happen a young girl entered the clearing and hid behind Sesshomaru to look at Kira. She proceeded to smile and run up to Kira.**

**

* * *

{Kira's pov}**

**I quickly lowed my winds as to not hurt the child as she ran up to me. "Hello pretty lady, I'm Rin!"**

* * *

Yea it's short.

How did I do?

Review and please give pairing suggestions!


End file.
